1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an optical transceiver module, and in particular to an optical module and an optical transceiver using
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber-optic communication is a way for transmitting information by using light and optical fiber, which is belonging to a wire communication and has advantages of high transmission capacity and safety, and is progressively becoming a main wire communication way.
In the past, laser diode with transistor outline can (TO can) package is widely used in optical fiber communication. However, laser diode with TO can package is just perpendicularly disposed on a circuit board, such that optical coupled difficulty is increase when coupling a light beam emitted from the laser diode into an optical fiber, and partially light beam lost when coupling the light beam into the laser diode.
Besides, the TO can package is usually made of metallic material, such that the manufacturing cost is expansive and the volume cannot be effectively minimized.